


Through Thick and Thin

by Miz_Spectre



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC4 Dante, F/M, Reader-Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz_Spectre/pseuds/Miz_Spectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always there when you needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudySky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySky/gifts).



> A request from CloudySky for Dante + fluff! This got a little out of hand, haha.
> 
> All recognizable material (characters/concepts/etc.) belongs to the copyright holder(s) of said material. I don't make money from writing fanfiction and don't claim to own any of the copyrighted material. Violation/infringement of copyrighted works is not intended. Original characters and the plot are all that I own.

You had never been so relieved to see the battered doors of Devil May Cry.

Not because the fresh pizza was starting to burn your hands through the box as you carried it to your destination, but because once you were through those doors, the world outside and all of your problems in it seemed so far away.

After going so long since your last visit, you were at your wit's end from life and all of its surprises for you lately. Plus, with such conflicting schedules between you and him, there had been no time to spend together and your mood had suffered. Any attempt you made to relax was interrupted, which only served to increase your frustration.

He had somehow become the only one who could ease even your worst moods.

How cocky he'd be if you ever said that aloud.

It took two good tugs for the door to open, nearly knocking you off your feet as it swung outward and you had to jump back to dodge.

Devil May Cry was without its usual occupant at the lone desk. A few magazines littered its surface and you pushed them to one side to put the pizza box down. Shaking your hand to rid it of some heat, your eyes swept over the shop.

The jukebox was still beaten to hell, courtesy of its owner. The leather sofa looked like it had acquired a few new cuts since your last visit. A chunk of one leg was missing from the pool table and had been replaced by a few thick phone books. Even the desk wasn't unscathed - there were new stains on it that looked like water had pooled on the surface and then dried.

There had to be some kind of otherwordly force preventing the building from collapsing on his head.

You jumped when a pair of hands slid around your waist, loosely wrapping around your middle. A solid body pressed against you from behind and before you could turn your head, lips were hovering next to your ear. "Look who's finally come to visit." A shiver raced down your spine at the low murmur of his voice. "And you brought dinner too... what a nice surprise," he mused.

You relaxed into his hold, leaning back against him with an unbidden smile at his presence curving your lips. "Don't get used to it, Dante," you warned playfully, lightly slapping one of his hands.

"Too late." You couldn't see his smirk but you could hear it. "Let's eat before it gets cold." Only one of his arms unwound from your waist and he reached over, snagging a piece of pizza from the box before leaning back against his desk, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles.

You moved to get a slice as well, simply turning in Dante's hold, and then you copied his pose, though you were partially leaning against his side due to his arm around you.

There was no need for conversation; the atmosphere was quite comfortable as the two of you ate in silence.

After polishing off a single slice, you were more than content to bask in Dante's presence as he finished his second piece and went for a third, simply shifting closer to close the space between your bodies and resting your head on his chest. You could listen to the steady beat of his heart for hours. The slow back and forth movement of his thumb on your hip was only helping to make you sleepy.

Dante chuckled, the sound reverberating in his chest.

"Comfortable?"

"Mm." Your cheek rubbed against the softened leather of his jacket as you nodded. "Been a long month."

"Longer than that," Dante commented. "You want to tell me what's up?"

He always had been surprisingly perceptive when it came to something bothering you.

Taking a deep breath, you told him about everything that was going wrong in your life. Every frustrating or troubling detail from being unable to find a job and the pressures of your parents (even though you were an adult) down to the trivial ones like your favorite shirt and jeans being dirty and forgetting to charge your cell phone.

He was quiet for a moment after you finished speaking. "I'll put in a good word at a place I know that can use some help. It's not a strip club," he interrupted with a chuckle before you could even protest, "but I can ask around at a couple if you want to give it a shot-"

You dug your elbow into his ribs, jabbing hard enough to silence him. "I can earn money just fine without taking my clothes off, thank you."

Dante held up his hands in surrender. "Couldn't hurt to ask."

With a half smile and a small shake of your head, you removed your elbow from his ribs. His arm settled back around you, hand resting on your hip. A loud rumble of thunder echoing through Devil May Cry had you reaching for your purse. "Crap. I should get back before it starts pouring outside."

He made no argument for you to stay, merely watching as you stood up. "You're welcome to come back if you get all wet."

Rolling your eyes, you stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You just want me to get caught in the rain so you can take my clothes off."

Dante's arm encircled your waist, keeping you close. "Only if you repay the favor." Another rumble of thunder seemed to shake the walls of Devil May Cry and lightning lit up the sky as well as the inside of the shop, reminding you of the impending storm outside.

"I really need to get going." Dante let his arm fall when you stepped away to grab your purse. You could feel the tension between your shoulders already creeping back but you couldn't hide from your problems at Devil May Cry forever.

The floor creaked beneath his feet as he followed you to the door. "Might want to rethink that."

Hand on the doorknob, you paused, glancing back at him curiously. "Why?"

He shrugged, the leather of his trench coat crinkling with the movement. "There's a storm out there."

Your stare went flat and you turned back to the door, twisting the knob and opening it. A gust of cool air saturated with the scent of rain blew your hair back and made the door shake in your loose grasp.

Dante's hand steadied the door as he stopped behind you but your eyes were fixed on the nearly-black sky. Several flashes of lightning streaked across the sky in a deadly light show just as a deep rumble of thunder sounded as if it would split the sky in two. It was going to be one hell of a storm.

"You sure you want to go out there?" Dante murmured against your temple, breath stirring your hair.

Your lips had barely parted to answer him when a downpour of rain began to fall, drenching the outside world in seconds.

There was a chuckle in your ear as Dante tugged you back inside Devil May Cry. "Seems like even the heavens think you need to hang around." He grabbed the door knob and pulled the front door shut with one hand and with the other on your lower back, he steered you in the direction of the worn and torn leather couch. "Have a seat," he encouraged, nudging you closer to it. "Want a drink?"

Knowing he most likely only had tomato juice, you shook your head. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and made his way into the kitchen.

A roll of thunder overhead seemed to shake the walls as you found a relatively unblemished seat on the couch. Dante was back a few moments later, his boots tapping heavily across the creaky floor as he approached. A water bottle was dropped into your lap as he made himself comfortable on the couch next to you. He reclined back, ankle resting on his knee, and popped the top of the tomato juice bottle, the sharp sound obnoxiously loud in the otherwise quiet building.

You toyed with the water bottle cap, twisting it this way and that, while looking at the floor. Your mind was already back to thinking about your troubles.

"Hey." Dante's knee nudged your leg. "It's gonna be fine."

You worried your lip between your teeth, staring at a knot in the wooden floor. "You don't know that."

Dante gave an exaggerated sigh and then one of his arms rested heavily on your shoulders, pulling you against him. "Wanna bet?" He gave you no chance to speak, continuing on, "People find ways to make it work; you will too. The job I told you about is as good as yours. And if you need a place to stay, I have the space, so stop worrying."

His laid-back tone softened what otherwise would be annoyed words and that put you at ease again. He was right; worrying about what to do wouldn't change anything. "Okay," you relented quietly, closing your eyes and relaxing against him again, which had you sinking further into the couch.

The gentle squeeze of his arm around you was reassuring and you smiled as the downpour of rain continued to fall on the roof of Devil May Cry.

Dante was there to support you no matter what and that was enough.


End file.
